1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly, to a camera dedicated to a small-sized Patrone containing film that is smaller than rolled film of 35 mm wide.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, various proposals have been made for the layout of a camera and put to practical use. For example, when a light projecting lens and a light receiving lens which belong to a photometric optical system for automatic focusing are to be arranged in tandem, a photographing lens and a film take-up chamber or a Patrone chamber are spaced widely apart so that the lenses can be placed in the intermediate space. Alternatively, the light projecting and receiving lenses are placed in front of the film take-up chamber or Patrone chamber.
A Patrone designed to contain rolled film (35 mm wide) conformable to Japanese Industrial Standard JIS-135 and adaptable for many types of existing cameras has almost the same height as a battery to be incorporated in a camera.
In recent years, with a trend toward more compact cameras, there has been an increasing demand for a small-sized Patrone containing film that is smaller than the rolled film (of 35 mm wide) conformable to Japanese Industrial Standard JIS-135. More smaller cameras are in expectation.
However, as mentioned above, the incorporation of the light projecting and receiving lenses, which belong to a photometric optical system for automatic focusing, leads to an increase in width and thickness of a whole camera. When an attempt is made to juxtapose the light projecting and receiving lenses in the lateral direction of a camera, if the camera is designed compactly by employing a foregoing small-sized Patrone, a base length required for range finding to be performed as part of automatic focusing cannot be ensured.